


Midnight Waltz

by Jalhalla



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalhalla/pseuds/Jalhalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle between two countries the higher-ups of Hyland called for a ball, leaving oversight of the event to Alisha. She was told the shepherd’s attendance were to be mandatory "or else," and of course Mikleo would just have to attend. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers are hinted at but not outright stated, just to be safe I would avoid unless you've beaten the game or got past that One scene in Lastonbell. Feel free to listen to "Journey's End" while reading ;^)

Mikleo settled at an empty table near the end of the vast ballroom, marvelling at his perfect view of tonight’s event. He reminisced about the previous time he and the others were here; when Chancellor Bartlow had threatened Sorey. It was nice to be able to actually observe the artistry that Hyland castle had to offer. The round dinner table he sat at was in front of one of the large Roman windows with intricate shapes and designs; complimenting his view of the luminous night. The site brought a fresh wound back into his mind. He cringed momentarily, shaking it off. 

The ballroom was filled to the brim with people, all gliding along in perfect harmony to the melodies that echoed enchantingly throughout the castle. It was very impressive, he mused. The sweet hum of the violins and cellos melded together beautifully with the flutes and other instruments. The musicians were arranged at one side of the room, fully consumed with their pieces and the conductor. It was hard to feel tension between the princess and the Chancellor when the night was so magical. Hard to believe that humans could pull this off by themselves, Mikleo thought. 

The night was full of lavish gowns and suits; everyone looked very elegant, especially with the precise movements each person made to the music. It was a dance referred to as the Waltz, which is what Alisha had told them when she had asked Sorey to attend the ball. Naturally, by extension Rose and the Seraphim were invited as well; not that it mattered since no one could see them Mikleo thought, smiling to himself. 

Mikleo and Lailah had been the only ones that had been interested in attending, though the water seraph had insisted it was only because he didn’t get a chance to properly see the castle. The fire seraph took a seat beside him, hands clasped together.

“Isn’t it a beautiful sight, Mikleo?” asked Lailah, beaming.

“Yeah,” he muttered, too distracted by how perfect everything seemed.

Sorey and Mikleo had never experienced anything remotely like this back in their hometown, Elysia. When they were kids they would read whatever books gramps had laying around and only then did they read stories about such resplendent affairs. He remembered when they had accidentally stumbled upon a romance novel where the characters attended a dance, afterwards Sorey had proclaimed that he would take Mikleo to one; he smiled at the memory.

The fair-haired seraph looked up to see Sorey enter from the other side of the room, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at his companion. He held his hand up to his face to hide any second hand embarrassment, concealing a slight snicker. His attire itself was very dapper, but he looked so goofy considering the shepherd had opted to keep his feather earrings on. Sorey was dressed in a three piece tuxedo that Princess Alisha had had made for him for this event. He could have at least combed his hair, Mikleo thought, maybe then he wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb as much.

“My, Sorey sure looks quite handsome tonight doesn’t he?” Lailah said with a smile, acknowledging Sorey’s debut . 

“So you can put lipstick on a pig and dress one up, who knew?” Mikleo retorted with a smirk.

“Oh, Mikleo. You’re sew hilarious. If you have any isshoes with his clothing you may want to address it with him!” Lailah covered her laugh with a hand and Mikleo only groaned in response and refused to acknowledge what she said any further. 

“Oh, you’re right. Those were too easy, I can do better!” Lailah gave him a smile and left his side, eager to observe more of the people celebrating.

After rumours of a pitched battle between the two countries which involved a dragon, the higher-ups of Hyland called for a ball, leaving oversight of the event to Alisha; they had also told her that the shepherd’s attendance be mandatory, implying dire consequences.

Sorey approached Princess Alisha, near to Mikleo, lost in thought. He played with his neckerchief and gave Mikleo his charmingly goofy smile before turning to his friend. Alisha hadn’t noticed the shepherd approach her, her face was fixed on the night sky. She looked beautiful as she always had. Her hair was tied back into her tiara, and although pink was more her colour, her deep blue dress with white trimmings formed a stunning compliment with her pale blonde hair and emerald eyes. 

“Hey, Alisha! Are you doing all right? You look kind of... upset,” Sorey greeted his friend with a warm smile and raised eyebrows. 

“Huh?” Alisha looked to him, brought back to the present. 

“Oh, Sorey! Yes, hello.” She smiled in return and gave a small laugh. “You look quite handsome in your suit. I’m glad it fit.” 

“Huh, you think so?” Sorey could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. Admittedly, his new attire felt uncomfortable and very foreign to him. Mikleo had to help him with the ensemble and had folded his pocket square a bit more fancily than needed.

“Yes, certainly the most handsome shepherd that I’ve ever seen.” they both laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t know about that... Anyway, is everything okay? You still seem kind of distracted.” He couldn’t hide his worry.

“Oh, I’m fine really. It’s just...” she trailed off and looked to the ground, concern clear on her face. “Tensions between Hyland and Rolance are still high; we should be focusing on making peace, not holding a ball with no meaning. Lady Maltran has told me that there will probably be another battle and I don’t know what the chancellors are up to or what they could be planning-”

“Alisha.” Sorey cut her off before she upset herself further and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s true, that they are probably up to something... but, there’s nothing we can do about it right now, right? So let’s just try to enjoy ourselves tonight, while we can.” 

“I...” she muttered, firmly meeting his gaze she continued “You’re right, Sorey. I should appreciate the time I have to spend with my friends.” She said allowing herself to relax.

“So, how about a dance?” He scratched his head with embarrassment; he’d never actually danced in his life. 

Alisha enthusiastically agreed, and they made their way to where the others waltzed. Sorey stood there awkwardly until Alisha made the first move and placed one hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to clasp her free hand. Sorey, having no idea what he was doing mimicked her exact position and also placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorey!” Alisha let go of him as she grabbed her stomach from laughing so hard. They garnered a few glances and glares from those around them. 

“What!?” Sorey was taken aback.

“Sorey,” she was fighting back her fit of giggles, “you’re supposed to take my waist.” 

“O-oh,” Sorey joined Alisha with her laughter, embarrassed. He could just imagine Mikleo’s face as he watched the ordeal. 

Composing themselves, Alisha put the clumsy shepherd into proper position and began to lead. He fumbled and stepped on her feet a few times, but eventually got the hang of it and started to enjoy himself. 

He and Alisha made some small talk as they danced. She had asked him how the seraphim were all doing and his travels. The conversation eventually carried onto their fond memories of when she was his squire.

Sorey caught a glimpse of the water seraph who slouched in the same spot, refusing to look at them. It was just like when they had first encountered Alisha; his childhood friend had insisted he wasn’t jealous that Sorey was spending his time with someone else. Of course, he could see right through his friend, but didn’t say anything.  
The arrangement they were dancing to came to a close, the princess thanked him and opted to return to her place of observance; still anxious about her prior thoughts.  
The young shepherd made his way over to Mikleo, who was seemingly oblivious to him approaching. He looked beautiful as always, his hair sweeping over his eyes, his small elegant figure, and his violet eyes that Sorey always got lost in. 

“Hey, Mikleo!” He smiled and took a seat next to him.

“Well, if it isn’t our graceful shepherd. I’m surprised you didn’t trample Alisha after watching that performance.” The water seraph smirked and met Sorey’s gaze. Jokes aside, Sorey could definitely tell that his friend was jealous.

“Haha...” he played with his earring before continuing, “so I take it that means… you wouldn’t want to have a dance with me?” Sorey said bashfully, looking away.

“What?!” Mikleo gasped, caught entirely off guard.

“Well, y’know... I was sort of looking forward to dancing with you tonight,” he paused, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, “just like I said I would all those years ago.”

Mikleo stared at him with disbelief, “Sorey, you remember they can’t see me right? You’ll look like a complete fool!” Mikleo retorted, a mix of exasperation and excitement in his voice. 

The brunette looked away again, “I know... but I don’t mind. I just wanted to share this moment with you.” He stood up and held out his hand gazing happily down at his companion. “So what do you say?” 

Mikleo met his gaze, the flush in his cheeks obvious due to how pale the water seraph was. Finally, he gave an over-exaggerated sigh and accepted the gesture.  
“You are such an idiot.” Mikleo muttered softly.

“Hahaha... I know, I know.” replied Sorey, slightly bashful.

Sorey held Mikleo’s hand as they made their way to the dance floor. It had occurred to Mikleo that doing this could harm Sorey’s reputation as the Shepard, especially since Bartlow and the others were in attendance that evening. He was the biggest idiot the water seraph had ever known, and yet he could feel his heartbeat skip and his stomach flutter. 

They got into position which Mikleo had perfected simply by observing the others. He reminded Sorey that his hand goes on his waist, which caused them both to laugh. Mikleo pressed his body close to the shepherd, far closer than Alisha had been to him. People were shooting the shepherd confused glares and laughs; even though he couldn’t be seen he was still incredibly embarrassed for his friend. Mikleo relaxed as they began to gently waltz. 

“Isn’t this so cool? I’ve only heard of mentions of balls in the stories we read as kids. I never thought I’d get to experience one myself!” the brunette was eager to discuss new things with his childhood friend; they always shared everything together.

“Yeah...” Mikleo pressed himself yet closer to Sorey.

“The music is so beautiful; I wonder how long they’ve been playing for. I think it would be cool to try the violin some time,” he laughed and continued on “maybe we could start our own orchestra!” 

“Mm...” he was hardly paying attention as Sorey rambled on.

It was late in the night, and the tempo of the sweet melodies slowed. They had lost their form- however sloppy it may have been- completely. Holding each other close, they swayed to the music. 

“Also... We never did get a good look at this room before, considering the circumstances,” the shepherd began the conversation anew, “the architecture in here is really beautiful isn’t it-“

“Sorey.” Mikleo’s grip tightened on him, and he looked up to meet his emerald gaze.

Mikleo looked as though he might cry and Sorey immediately knew what was on his mind; what they had discussed at Lastonbell that night they took off under the stars. They had both been skirting around the subject, very unlike both of them, being that they usually said what was on their minds. Mikleo buried his head into Sorey’s chest, taking in his everything. His warmth, his scent, his touch...

“I wish we could be like this forever.” Mikleo muttered. 

“I know... me too.” Sorey replied warmly.

The water seraph slowly pushed himself away and met Sorey’s eyes, holding both his hands tight.

“Promise me... promise me you won’t forget,” he paused and averted his gaze, close to tears. “Promise you won’t forget me... forget us...”

Sorey leaned his forehead against his, closing his eyes.

“Mikleo... I could never forget you. We’re going to travel ruins all over the world some day, remember?” 

“Sorey...” his voice was barely a whisper, “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I know...”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mikleo”

The shepherd held his friend- his lover, close. He never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> This is the first fan fic I've written in years but after playing this game I fell in love with Sorey and Mikleo's relationship so I just had to! I'm currently writing some more sormik fics as well... so many I need to boom out of my system. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and share your thoughts! c:


End file.
